1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device having a resistance change element, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional processing techniques, the feature size strongly depends on the resolution of an exposure apparatus. Accordingly, the performance of an exposure apparatus largely limits the reduction in area of a memory cell and the progress of downsizing and integration of a chip.
Note that pieces of prior art reference information related to the present invention are as follows.    [Patent Reference 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-156657    [Patent Reference 2] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-156283    [Patent Reference 3] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-263677    [Patent Reference 4] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-077180    [Patent Reference 5] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-198817